


There'll Always Be a Next Time

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Brock turns up in Darcy's living room. She was not expecting to see him there for a variety of reasons, the least of which being that she hadn’t let him in.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> If you got this far without looking at the tags, go back and look at them. And if this isn't your thing, definitely hit the back button and I'll see you next time around.

Grocery shopping, much like laundry, was a necessary evil. Darcy knew it needed to be done on a regular basis, but it didn’t mean she actually  _ liked _ it.

Still, there was something very satisfying about having a full fridge. Having a closet full of clean clothes, too, but that was a chore for another day.

She was still getting used to this whole living alone thing. She hadn’t really lived alone since… Ever, actually. Growing up, obviously she’d lived with her family. Then she’d had roommates in college, then Jane, then Erik and Jane, then Erik, Thor, and Jane, then the SHIELD base…

She had her very own apartment now, though. Technically she didn’t even work for SHIELD anymore. Okay, that part was debatable. Officially she wasn’t on their payroll, because they didn’t exist. Or whatever.

She managed to grab all of the grocery bags from the back of her beat-up car at once, meaning it would only be one trip to get everything inside. Juggling everything so she could unlock her door, however, wasn’t exactly happening.

Sighing, she set a bunch of the bags down on the front step. It was a lot easier to work her key into the lock this way. At least it didn’t stick too much this time. When she’d moved in, the landlord had assured her that someone would come and rekey her apartment soon. Not that she was too worried about it. As a general rule, she kept the things she was really worried about losing on her, and while she wasn’t a trained field agent or anything like that she’d held her own against fucking Thor, so she was probably good.

At last she not only got the door unlocked, but got the key back out of it, too. She eyed up the bags spread in a pool of foodstuffs around her feet. She was already here, what would it hurt if she took a few trips to get everything inside? Multiple trips to her front door was way better than multiple trips to her car.

It only took two trips to get everything inside, spread out over the floor just outside the kitchen. Darcy closed the door and locked it back up, then surveyed the sea of plastic waiting for her. This was the shitty part about having to do this herself. Because when she’d had roommates, even if she’d done the shopping on her own she wouldn’t have to put it all away.

But there was no one else to do it. “I really only need to put away the cold stuff.” She’d picked up this habit of talking to herself, too. It was probably time to get a cat, and at least then she’d be talking to the cat instead of herself.

The cold stuff went away, and she was totally going to leave the rest of it there until “later.” Whenever that was.

She closed the fridge and turned away from it, intent on finding her laptop and maybe putting something horrible on TV to have on in the background. She didn’t quite get there, though. There was a man standing in the middle of the living room, noticeably between her and the front door, with his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face.

She jumped, startled. She was not expecting to see him there for a variety of reasons, the least of which being that she hadn’t let him in. “Brock!” She stared at him for a long moment. “I didn’t see you there.”

“I know.” He sounded just the same, his voice low and raspy. Amused too, like surprising her was just so fucking funny.

Darcy folded her arms in front her. “What are you doing here?”

“Just got back into town.” His eyes swept over her, lingering over her breasts and the gentle swell of her hips.

“Fine. But what are you doing  _ here _ ?” She was pretty sure she’d told him that they were done… Whatever it was they’d been doing.

Whatever it was, it had been hot. Brock had very determinedly learned all the things that got her going, and even introduced her to some new ones. But then the whole SHIELD-Hydra thing, and he’d sort of gone missing for a while, and she’d left him a message telling him that she didn’t want to see him anymore. And yet, here he was dressed all in black. She was a little surprised that he wasn’t wearing any body armor.

“Got into town this morning and thought to myself there’s nothing more that I want after all that shit I just went through than to hear those little noises you make when I fuck you.”

Her hands went to her hips, mirroring his stance, and she drew herself up as tall as she could. “I hope you have a good memory, then, because  _ that’s _ not happening.”

“Bet you fifty bucks it is.” He took a single step towards her.

He was basically between her and the rest of the apartment. Or rather, she’d have to go past him to get to the rest of the apartment. There was no way she was going to stay where she was, though, and let him think that she was intimidated by him.

Even if she was a little. She probably couldn’t take him on, at least not without her not-entirely-legal Taser. The not-entirely-legal Taser that was currently in the drawer of her nightstand and not actually anywhere near her person.

She dropped her hands to her sides and left the kitchen, headed for the bedroom. She thought about the bathroom briefly, because there was a lock on the bathroom door. But it probably wouldn’t stop him, considering the more complicated lock on her front door hadn’t stopped him. No, one good kick from his solid boots would basically destroy the bathroom door.

Brock lunged for her as she passed in front of him. She was expecting it, though, and twisted out of the way. She ran down the short hallway, hearing the thud of his rapid footsteps right behind her. When she tried to slam the bedroom door, he smacked it out of her hand so hard it banged against the wall.

She dove for the nightstand, but arm snaked around her waist, grabbing her and pulling her back against the solid wall of his chest. “I love it when you run from me. You gonna scream too?”

It was a thought, make enough noise and hope someone would call the police. But Brock was definitely capable of taking on anyone who happened to come in her apartment, and from the challenge in his voice it sounded like he would.

Her hands flew up, trying to wedge between him and her stomach, trying to shove him off. Not that it did much good, it felt like a steel band was wrapped around her. Likewise, kicking back at him did absolutely nothing, the heels of her sneakers just bounced harmlessly against his shins. “Let go!”

He tossed her onto her stomach on the bed. She tried to scramble across it, but he grabbed her ankle and yanked her back down. He snagged one wrist, pulling it up behind her back just to the point where it started getting uncomfortable. It was a clear warning.

His pelvis against her ass pinned her place, and she could feel him leaning down to speak in a low voice directly in her ear. “I’ve missed you.” His free hand pushed under her, sliding along the waist of her skinny jeans.

“I haven’t missed you!” She had to brace herself against the bed in order to not get a mouthful blanket.

“Guess we’ll see, won’t we?” He pulled the button on her jeans open and unzipped them, then pulled away enough to grab the back of both her pants and her panties. He wrenched them down until they were around her thighs.

Darcy hissed as her clothes pulled against her body, hard enough that she’d probably have welts.

He paused. “That’s one. We counting that or not?”

She twisted her head to look back at him as much as she could. “You’re not fucking me, and I didn’t agree to your stupid bet.”

“Good point. We’ll get there.” He pressed on her arm a little, and she turned back to look at the headboard so she wouldn’t have to watch him taking off his own pants. If he was the kind of person who got distracted, this would be the perfect time to escape. She knew better.

Brock pushed her more towards the center of the bed, and she felt the mattress dip behind her as he got on. “Ass up.” He was straddling her thighs, she could feel the heat from his bare skin as he practically sat on her legs.

“Fuck you!”

His palm came down on one cheek with a stinging smack. “Last chance. Ass up, Darcy, or I’ll take what I can get.”

The implications of that were pretty clear. She arched her back, pushing her ass up as much as she could.

She felt him line himself up with the entrance to her pussy and push slowly forward. She wasn’t wet yet, and it burned as he forced himself inside.

“Fuck, Darce, that’s pretty tight. You been waiting for me?”

She didn’t answer, just stared solidly at a one of the purple swirls on her pillow.

The pressure on her arm eased. He shifted it into a more comfortable position just past her head, though his grip on her wrist was still tight. He was braced on his elbow, the partial weight of his body pressing down on her.

He rolled his hips just once, the same slow tempo. His lips were right by her ear. “Gonna get wet for me?” His tone was knowing, smug, like he was mocking her.

She clamped her lips between her teeth, silently staring at her pillow.

“You always do, don’t you? Every time.” He pulled back again, pushing forward a little faster this time. “Yeah, you like it rough. Don’t think I’ve forgotten.”

Darcy squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she could block out the low rasp of his voice. Memories seemed to taunt her, conjuring up images of doing this dozens of times in just this position, of the low murmur in her ear driving her on as their bodies came together frantically. “Fuck off.”

“I heard that. That little hitch in your voice?” He set up a steady rhythm, and it was only another few strokes before Darcy felt herself starting to get wet, easing the passage of his cock. “That’s it.”

Brock shifted up just a little, so every time he pushed forward the head of his cock nudged directly over her g-spot. She couldn’t keep in a sharp gasp, and his quiet chuckle vibrated through her. “Yeah. That’s what I thought.”

She couldn’t help but respond to him. He drove into her faster and harder until the room seemed to echo with the sound of their skin slapping together. His free hand snaked under her belly, pushing down until her found her clit standing eager for attention just ahead of where they were joined together.

“Brock,” she gritted out as he rolled over it. His touch was just a bit too hard, adding to the coil of pleasure pulling tight deep in her body.

“Can’t ever say no to me, can you? Remember that.” His teeth closed over the edge of her ear, and with a few more sharp snaps of his hips, she tumbled over the edge into ecstasy.

He grunted as she clenched around him. “Fuck, yeah. Make some noise for me, baby, let me hear you.”

She couldn’t stop herself. He knew exactly how to play her body, when to push harder, when to pull back, when to stop just for a moment until she pushed herself backwards, desperate for more.

At last he stiffened above her, and she felt the hot pulse of his release deep in her cunt. He wasn’t done, though. “Once more, Darcy, for the road.” His fingers fell to either side of her overworked clit.

“Brock, no.” She was so sensitive every touch rode the edge of pain. She squirmed against him trying to get away, but she had nowhere to go.

“You don’t really mean that. Just once more.” He pinched and scissored until she shuddered under him one last time.

He gave her ass a solid swat as he slipped free, pulling a little noise from her. She heard rustle of fabric of his pants as he pulled them up, the metallic clink of hhis belt. “Maybe don’t fight me so much next time.” He paused, sitting down heavily on the bed. She assumed he was getting his boots on, she didn’t want to check. “Or do. You know I like it when you do.”

She buried her face in her arms, unsure how to really feel. At least he was leaving. “There won’t be a next time.” Her voice was a bit muffled, but he’d be able to hear her.

“Yeah, there will.” She could  _ hear _ his smirk. She knew he wasn’t wrong. There would always be a next time. “Seeya next time.” He rested something on the curve of her ass, so light she could hardly feel it. And then he was gone. The front door slammed behind him, and she swore she heard the lock click back over, like he’d locked it from outside.

Darcy groped behind her to see what he’d left her with. A phone number she wouldn’t use? She pulled it around in front of her, and for a few long seconds she could only stare at the slightly wrinkled $50 bill.

She crumpled it into a ball and threw it against the wall. “Fuck you!” Not that he’d hear her. Not that he’d care.


End file.
